Dances with Gru
by electric-ice-angel
Summary: What a normal night for Gru and his girls might be like. Takes place one month after the movie. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This is a fanfic, just for fun!

Margo stopped sketching in her notebook, and reached to turn down the radio as Gru entered the living room. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was really her Dad.

Anybody could see that he was not your typical dad; he was more like a villain that you would see on a Saturday morning cartoon show. Actually, he was _exactly_ like a villain on a Saturday morning cartoon show. Margo giggled a little to herself.

"What ees so funny?"

"Nothing." Margo smiled at her dad with admiration, and feeling a little more at ease, she turned the radio up a little bit. Edith and Agnes who had been busy coloring in their books on the floor, perked up at the song that had just came on.

"Dance party!" announced Agnes, and immediately hopped up, beginning to dance and wiggle to the pop song that was playing.

Edith in turn laughed, and jumped up to join her younger sister. "Yeah, dance party! Come on, Dad! Dance party!"

Gru smiled at the two youngest daughters who were dancing all around him. "We will have to have dance party later. Now, it is time to watch de news." He held up the remote control.

At this, Margo turned down the radio to show she was willing to comply with this. She gained more respect for Gru each day, she thought the way he had just talked to Edith and Agnes was reasonable. After all, he did just allow the girls and the Minions their very own show/dance party in his top-secret lair.

Gru settled on his "alligator sofa" and began to watch the news. Agnes brought over the plush unicorn that he had won for her, and placed it next to him on the sofa, and then went back to coloring on the floor. Contented, Margo went back to her doodling. "_This is wonderful," _Margo thought. _"We really are a family." _

After five minutes, Margo heard the blare of a loud commercial come on. A commercial? Now might be the right time to show him her artwork. She looked down to her sketchpad. She had drawn, in pencil a picture of a butterfly. Not a cartoon-ish like butterfly, mind you, but a realistic looking sketch of a monarch butterfly, something that you would see in a nature guide. Margo was very proud of it. Looking at Gru, still seated on his monstrosity of a sofa, she decided to show him her drawing.

"Look," she offered shyly, as she sat next to him. Seeing that Margo had something to show him, he quickly turned down the commercial. Margo appreciated this. Her thought thumped a little inside her chest, although she trusted Gru completely now, she was still not sure of his reactions to every little thing. If she showed him her picture, and if he acted like he did not care, or it was not a big deal, that would hurt her. And Margo knew to protect herself from being hurt.

She handed him the picture.

"Oh, Margo…did you draw thees?"

Margo smiled, and nodded.

"It ees…very, very good."

Margo was now beaming, and she was sure that she was blushing a little bit. She was also pleased that she had the power to make this villain smile over a butterfly picture. She felt as if she had just tamed a tiger.

Agnes and Edith came over to look at this point, and they too, offered their words of approval.

"Oh, it's beautiful," gasped Agnes.

"It looks real!" said Edith, accidentally falling into the hard exterior of the sofa. "Ouch."

"Thank you everybody," said Margo softly. "I really like how it came out."

"Well, you are very talented. I will put thees on the fridge, uh, right over Dave's artwork." Gru picked up the remote again, and Margo turned to see that the seven o'clock news had come back on.

"Thank you. Come on girls; let's let…_Dad _finish watching the news."

"Uh, that ees okay, gurls…"the villain placed the remote back down beside himself. "I am seec of the news. Too much positive tings on tonight."

"Umm." Margo decided to let that one slide; she normally would have asked Gru as to why he felt that way, but she was still feeling too good from his compliments on her artwork.

Gru stood up. "Well, where ees the music?"

Both Edith and Agnes let out shrieks of delight, and both in turn ran to the radio to turn it up, tripping over themselves in the process. Another current pop song was playing and Edith and Agnes both started to dance around Gru's living room. Margo and Gru sat back, and watched, both smiling.

"BLUE MOUSE!"

Margo and Gru now both did a double take. Agnes had scooped up her stuffed blue mouse, and was holding it as high as she could above her head as she danced about.

"Well, at least she's not talking about unicorns for at least two minutes," Margo whispered to Gru. Gru in turn, chuckled at that.

"BLUE MOUSE DOES THE DIP!" Agnes announced, very aware of her audience. She dipped the blue mouse, in proper fashion.

"Very good, Agnes," remarked Margo. It was then that the pop song ended, and a slow song started.

"Awww," both Agnes and Edith were disappointed that their high energy dance that they were in the middle of creating had suddenly lost it's music.

"Oh!" Margo jumped up from the sofa. "I love this song." She turned to Gru and held her hands out to him. "We have to have our first father/daughter dance together."

"Oh…uh…okay, " Gru replied nervously. He let himself be led to the middle of the room, and he let Margo began lead him with the dance. She prompted him to spin her around, and he did, and she laughed with delight. He smiled, and began to relax as they danced. It was not as awkward as he thought it would be.

"Me next! Me next!" Edith ran by them, chasing Agnes across the room as Agnes squealed with laughter. The two youngest girls ran around them again, and then proceeded to run into the next room. Their laughter was loud enough to hear over the music.

"They really eat too much sugar," remarked Margo dryly as Gru spun her around again.

"Yes, I agree. We will do something about that."

Just as soon as the song ended, it seemed the girl's laughter ended as well. Then the faint sound of Agnes crying was heard. Margo and Gru both looked at each other with concern, and without a word, they both made their way into the hallway. Edith was standing over Agnes, who was sitting on the floor, softly crying and holding her head.

Edith pointed to her little sister. "She ran into the wall, but it's okay…there's no blood."

Margo knelt next to Agnes and like with the dance, Gru followed her lead. "Agnes, honey, are you hurt?"

Agnes looked up to Gru as Margo lovingly stroked her hair. "If I wasn't, would I be crying?"

Margo and Edith both chuckled at this, and Gru joined in. This made Agnes cry even harder.

"Awww, Agnes, we're not laughing at you, we're laughing because you're so cute." Margo kissed her, and held her close.

"Besides, you look all right…not even a bump. How about we stop thees crying?" Gru reached out to touch her, and Agnes let go of Margo's embrace to hug Gru.

"We could continue dancing," offered Margo brightly.

"Yes, but more…careful-like dancing." Gru added. She started to calm down in his arms. Gru was silently thankful that his minions were not around to see this, not that he was embarrassed about it; but if they had seen him comforting Agnes after getting hurt, then _they_ would want to be comforted, held, kissed every time one of them stubbed a foot/fell down/ got punched by another minion. And Gru did not have the time for that.

But he did have time for his girls.

Agnes wiped her eyes and nose as she slowly pulled away from her Dad. "Okay, I'm ready to dance some more," she said carefully.

"Maybe you can do a slow dance with Dad. You can stand on his shoes while you dance." Margo said as she stood up.

"Yeah!" It was obvious that Agnes loved the idea, and her tears were now gone. She started to run for the living room. "Let's find another slow song!"

"Me too! I wanna dance with Dad! But first, lets have another grape soda!" Edith ran after her little sister.

"Don't run!" both Margo and Gru called after them.

As father and daughter walked down the long hallway together, a full moon was shining in the sky, and a little bit of it's light began to peek through an open window.

Margo smiled. She was so happy that she was home, at last.


End file.
